1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetism and, more particularly, to systems and methods for Radio-frequency (RF) magnetic-field vector (h-vector) detection based on spin rectification effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave detection is essential in medical imaging, wireless communications, and many other applications. RF electric field (e) detectors have long been developed to utilize the impact of the e field on the charge properties of electronic devices. Meanwhile, conventional RF magnetic field (h) sensors detect the change of magnetic flux flowing through a loop based on Faraday's law.